The present invention relates generally to computer based learning, and more specifically to, methods and system for learning a model corresponding to time-series input data a program product.
It has been known that machine learning using Boltzmann machines can achieve high performance in classification of still images or the like. Such Boltzmann machines applied to time-series data, namely, dynamic Boltzmann machines, have been proposed. However, learning is a challenge in Boltzmann machines that consider such time evolution, and this challenge hinders Boltzmann machines from being applied to time-series prediction or the like.